


Reon's Idea of a Prank

by SpaceBoyFromHell



Series: GYROAXIA Pranks Nayuta [1]
Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Comedy, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Pranks, some innuendos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:00:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24665008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceBoyFromHell/pseuds/SpaceBoyFromHell
Summary: Nayuta seriously pissed off everyone at GYROAXIA's most recent rehearsal. So Reon comes up with a prank that'll drive Nayuta crazy.
Relationships: Akebono Ryo/Nanahoshi Ren, Asahi Nayuta/Nanahoshi Ren, Misono Reon/Nanahoshi Ren, Sakaigawa Miyuki/Nanahoshi Ren, Satozuka Kenta/Nanahoshi Ren
Series: GYROAXIA Pranks Nayuta [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787164
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	Reon's Idea of a Prank

Practice had just ended for Argonavis. Ren collapsed into a chair, breathing heavily and grinning like a moron, when his phone buzzed. He checked the notification and gasped. Yuto sat down next to him. "What's up?" He asked. If it was even possible, Ren's grin grew wider. His eyes sparkled as he said, "Nayuta-kun invited me to hang out with him at GYROAXIA's sharehouse!!" Upon hearing this, Yuto scowled, and the rest of Argonavis glanced around nervously. "S-should we say something?" Banri whispered. "Maybe we should try to stop him?" Wataru replied. Rio just sighed. "Let's see where this goes." He said. 

"Listen, Ren, I've told you that Nayuta's not good for you! He's rude, arrogant, stuck-up..." Yuto shouted, his voice growing louder with every word. He only stopped when he saw the fearful expression on Ren's face. Yuto sighed. "Listen, Ren. I just...I don't want Nayuta to hurt you, or do anything bad to you. Promise that if he does anything to you, that you'll call us." He said. Ren nodded and smiled. "Don't worry, Yuto-kun. Nayuta-kun won't do anything to me." He replied. Yuto glanced at the other members of Argonavis, and nodded. "Alright."

Just then, the door swung open. Nayuta glared at everyone for a moment, before he turned to face Ren. His harsh stare grew softer as he said, "Nanahoshi. Ready to go?" Ren leapt up and ran to Nayuta's side. "Of course!!" He replied happily. As they left, Ren shyly grabbed Nayuta's hand, causing his bandmates to gasp. After they left...that's when the chaos began. 

"H-haaaaah?! Nayuta and Ren are dating??" Yuto asked, panicked. Wataru had his hand on Yuto's shoulder, trying to calm him down. "Yu, stop panicking. That's not concrete evidence that they're dating. Maybe they're just...um..." But honestly, even Wataru couldn't think of another reason that Ren and Nayuta would hold hands. Banri was also freaking out. "I can't believe it!! Someone like him, with Ren!? I never would've thought of it!" He shouted. Rio was the only one who seemed even remotely calm. "True, Nanahoshi and Asahi are an unlikely match..."

Once they had arrived at GYROAXIA's sharehouse, Nayuta remembered that he had misplaced the lyrics to the song he had been writing, and quickly ran off to find them. Ren was alone in the living room, until Miyuki sat down next to him. "Oh. Hello, Miyuki-san." He said politely. Miyuki grinned and moved closer to him, putting his arm around Ren. "There's no need to be so formal~ you can just call me Miyuki." Ren was getting very uncomfortable, and looked away. "O-oh. Alright, Miyuki..." Miyuki pulled Ren closer. "Why are you acting so shy? You don't have to hold back with me...you could be my perfect little prince." Miyuki said, in a voice as smooth as silk. 

"Sakaigawa, what do you think you're doing?" Nayuta growled. "Ahahaha...I'm so sorry, he's just so cute...I couldn't hold back!" Miyuki replied cheerfully. Nayuta slapped Miyuki across the face. This made Miyuki frown, glaring at Nayuta. "And why are YOU so protective of Ren, huh? Do you have feelings for him? Is that it?" As Nayuta and Miyuki began to argue, Kenta sat next to Ren, taking Miyuki's place. He rested his head on Ren's shoulder. 

"They really are quite problematic, huh? Nayuta is quite disagreeable at times...I'd much rather be in a band with you." Kenta said. Ren glanced at Nayuta and Miyuki, still arguing, hoping they'd notice him. Kenta noticed that Ren wasn't speaking to him, sat up, and grabbed Ren's face with one hand. "What's the matter, Ren? Am I a bother? I'm sorry if my feelings are making you uncomfortable..." Kenta said, making a sad face. "N-no!! I'm totally fine!" Ren said loudly, loud enough for Nayuta and Miyuki to notice them.

"Oi! Kenta!! What do you think you're doing?!" Miyuki snapped, dragging Kenta off the couch and throwing him onto the floor. "Satozuka...Sakaigawa...I can't believe you two!" Nayuta shouted, lecturing both of them about hitting on Ren, which quickly turned into an argument. Ren was watching nervously when he felt someone grab his arm, and drag him into another room. Ren felt a pair of lips on his, and his eyes widened. It wasn't his first kiss, but it was still quite shocking. The other person stepped back. 

"I've wanted to do that since I first saw you...but I'm not going to pursue you anymore. I know that you only have feelings for one person, and that person isn't me. I wish you happiness!" Ryo said as he left the room, leaving Ren alone in the dark. He couldn't believe it. Within the first fifteen minutes of him being at GYROAXIA's sharehouse, Miyuki, Kenta, and Ryo had confessed that they had feelings for him, and Ryo had even kissed him! Ren was about to leave when someone else opened the door. "N-Nayuta-kun?" He asked nervously.

Reon chuckled. "I can't believe you'd think I'm that idiot." He said, shutting the door. "Ah...I'm sorry!" Ren apologized, causing Reon to laugh again. "It's not an issue...there's actually something that I'd like to tell you." His voice wavered a bit near the end, sounding almost nervous. Ren knew what he was about to say. "The truth is...I have feelings for you, Ren. I know that this is sudden but...please!!" Reon ran towards Ren, wrapping his arms around him. 

"Please, Ren...please date me instead. Nayuta's only going to hurt you...he's only going to break your heart...and I...I love you!!" Reon confessed, almost sobbing. Ren felt awful, knowing he'd have to reject Reon's confession, even after everything he said. Ren was getting ready to speak when the door opened once more, and Nayuta stood in the doorway. Standing behind him were Miyuki, Kenta, and Ryo. "So, Misono...you and these three, all trying to get Nanahoshi to fall in love with you." Nayuta growled. Everyone, except Ren, glared menacingly at Reon. While the four were arguing, Nayuta grabbed Ren and took him to his room. 

"Finally, we're away from those morons." Nayuta said, shutting and locking the door. "So, did they do anything to you?" He asked. Ren shook his head. "No...they only told me that they had feelings for me..." Ren replied. Nayuta was obviously angry. He pushed Ren up against a wall. "Good...and you rejected them all?" He asked. Ren nodded, as he felt his face heating up. "Then I guess it's my turn. Nanahoshi...I love you." Nayuta confessed, kissing Ren. He then stepped back, the angry expression on his face replaced with a calm, yet excited one. 

"Nayuta-kun...I love you too. Will you be my boyfriend?" Ren asked. Nayuta grinned. "Yes." He replied. After a while, the two left, and saw the rest of GYROAXIA sitting on the couch, giggling like children. "What're you morons looking so happy about?" Nayuta asked angrily. Reon stood up, smirking. "Our prank succeeded in making you jealous, but damn, you really need to soundproof your room." He said, making the other three start laughing. Both Nayuta and Ren went bright red, and Nayuta started shouting at Reon. "Reon's idea of a prank really is amusing." Miyuki laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought about posting this anonymously, but since all the ships in the fic except NayuRen are just a prank, I decided not to. Man...the ideas you get after just waking up are fucking wild. Anyways, hope you enjoyed the fic!!


End file.
